the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
John Fontaine/Season One
"White Room" Running past the protagonists as they wandered in a lower section of the Alchemilia Corporation Gladea building, Fontaine made his way to the bio-testing room with a suitcase, for an unknown reason. After being noticed in a corner once the protagonists found the room and escaped shortly after, he was later seen riding on a motorcycle chasing behind them as they attempted to escape from Alchem with a stolen van. With Officer Sanchez in his side-car and shooting at the van, the two attempt to drive the group off the road. ;"Bare Trees" With a large truck having crashed into the stolen van and sent it flying into the woods, Fontaine stood on the side of the road, on-call with Gabriel Alchemilia, and informing him that they could not locate the group. ;"One Night in Gladea" Standing in front of Gabriel's desk in his office, Fontaine listened as Gabriel instructed him to follow Baptiste Rousseau's search for the escaped Chris Wellington. He was then told to make sure that Baptiste did not know of his following and that he should head to Silivia. ;"Hide & Seek" Now on his mission to locate Chris Wellington, Fontaine made his way through Silivia, closely following the investigations of Baptiste Rousseau. Continuing his search through the city when he noticed Savannah Whitesmith exiting a pastry store. Walking behind her, he grabbed her shoulder, making her gasp in fear as he held her in place. Forcing her into an alley, he placed a gun against the back of her hand as she dropped to her knees and began to question her about the location of Chris. Unhappy with her answers of not knowing where Chris was, he pulled his gun back and pulled out a knife, quickly slashing it across her throat and pulling it back. He then proceeded to bury her under piles of garbage and exited the alley. ;"Exit Music" Now on the trail of Chris, Fontaine followed him as he attempted to escape the city. Firing a shot at the android, he approached the empty house he had seen Chris near and began to inspect it. After an on-sought of falling glass from a window, Fontaine grunted in pain as one shard pierced his eye. Dropping his guns, he pulled out his knives and lunged at Chris through the window, striking him and ripping the "skin" off his arm. Upon kicked in the face, Fontaine ripped off his mask - used to conceal his identity - and threw another knife at Chris, managing to throw him through a window and out into the rain. Standing up, Fontaine grabbed his gun again and began to fire at Chris and missed his target. Grabbing a near-by chair, he threw it at the android, knocking aside his new "shield" - a garbage can lid - and tackled him, throwing both of them to the muddy ground. Making the best of the situation, he held Chris' head into a puddle of water, hoping to cause him to short-circuit. Having grabbed his shield again, Chris then threw it at Fontaine with such strength that it hit him under his chin and knocked him out, unconscious. ;"Reunion" Now in a Silivian hospital, Fontaine lay in his bed, heavily bandaged and burned due to a house gas fire. Walking into the room, Gabriel began to berate the man for his failures and ended his speech by unpluging the cord for Fontaine's life support. Trying to scream, Fontaine could not make a sound and shortly passed away. Category:Role in Series pages